Three Telepathic Incidents
by LexieBird
Summary: Starts off with three telepathic incidents between Rose Tyler and the Doctor. Now will have all my Ten/Rose snippets in there too. Very, very Ten/Rose. Rated T  for kisses and such. Plotless and pointless, but still. Enjoy, and review please!
1. Three Telepathic Incidents

The first time they communicated telepathically, it wasn't really their choice.

Not that either would have said no anyway.

They were bound and gagged, and separated. The Doctor was in a small cell, and Rose was in another small cell, only 5 rooms down. And Rose had the sonic. Which, really, looking back, wasn't at all a clever thing to do. But the Doctor had thought it was a good idea at the time, and, as usual, they were running, so Rose didn't protest.

The Doctor was trapped. Completely, utterly, and Rose had no idea. She still thought he'd save her.

Which he would, of course.

But then, (if the Doctor was being honest) the prospects of them escaping were looking quite dull. So he did the only thing he could think of. Which, if he was being honest (again), he _had _been kinda avoiding.

For a Timelord to telepathically reach across a corridor, find a human mind 5 rooms down, and then communicate with said human wasn't particularly hard. Of course, it required far more concentration, and exposed his mind until the link was formed, which is why the Doctor preferred to have physical contact. Physical contact with Rose… He'd really have to keep those thoughts in check.

For Rose, the telepathy was odd, to say the least. Though she had no idea what was going on, she recognised the consciousness that had just entered her mind instantaneously. And, as she had no experience with mind-sharing, every thought that flickered through her mind, however brief, was felt, heard and seen by the Doctor.

He quickly explained (without thinking a single word, because that's how telepathy works) that if she wanted him to not see anything, she just had to imagine a closed door. He wouldn't pry. Not that he was looking through her memories, or anything. Just a simple reassurance that they were going to get out (as soon as he 'said' this, Rose was already thinking how she was reassured simply by him being near her. Which did make the Doctor mentally blush slightly - behind his own closed doors) and some instructions. Rose needed to take the sonic, put it on setting 54, use the setting to free herself from both the ropes and the cell, then come down and get him out. He withdrew from her mind faster than Rose would've liked.

After another close escape, the two were happy to get back to the TARDIS.

And so begins the second telepathic incident.

After their lovely little adventure, the Doctor decided that Rose should get used to telepathy. It could prove very useful on future (or past, or present) trips. He also did want to get in her mind again, though that thought was sealed behind some very strong doors. She had welcomed him, had _liked _him in there. And before he left, he got the impression that she wouldn't mind him back. Which was a change, because normally telepathy was done with the other party not quite enjoying it, and feeling very invaded.

They started on opposite ends of the console room; Rose had protested, but the Doctor explained that when you weren't used to it, telepathy could feel very invasive, and that having some space between them might help with that.

The Doctor's mind was much gentler this time around. Due to the almost-panic of last time, the Doctor had been a bit rougher than he would've liked to be. So this time he entered her mind gently, mentally caressing her, and Rose couldn't stop a few stray thoughts from flicking across her mind. She blushed, both physically and mentally, but the Doctor just chuckled and told her that he could help with that. The next thought (which, as they were thoughts, overlapped the first, but still was slightly separate) was that he would be helping her with the _telepathy_. Nothing else. Rose blushed again, and firmly denied that she'd want that kind of help from him. Even though some thoughts quite deep in her mind contradicted that statement. The Doctor chose to ignore this.

After a while, Rose had begun to get the hang of telepathy. Of course, being human, she could never create her own link with someone, but at least now if something got in her head, she'd probably be able to lock them out. At least until the Doctor arrived. And they both agreed that the link between them could stay, but only faintly. Just so that, if need be, Rose could contact the Doctor. They both knew the risks of sharing something like that; the Doctor had mentioned things like accidental dream sharing (not that it was very often that they were both asleep at the same time) and that some particularly strong thoughts or emotions could leak through.

The third time was accidental.

Rose had almost died, five times, in the space of an hour. And the Doctor had no idea. They had agreed to meet back at the TARDIS - the Doctor had wanted to look at some exotic banana-like fruit, and Rose wasn't interested. It wasn't the Doctor's fault that on the way Rose was kidnapped three times, almost assassinated once (the killer was a very bad shot), and ran into an almost-deadly booby trap on her way back to the TARDIS. When she finally made it, the Doctor took one look at her and could already see that something was wrong. She was scared.

He took her inside the TARDIS and they embraced, Rose not wanting to let go.

"I thought I'd lost you, for a moment there." He whispered to her.

And then the walls broke down.

The very weak, very faint telepathic connection between the two of them was opened up in a blaze of emotion. Rose's mind hit the Doctor's like a tidal wave, and their consciousnesses swirled around together. Rose realised what had happened slightly too late, and began to pull out of the Doctor's mind on automatic, apologising as she went. But the Doctor stopped her, almost pulling her back in.  
_It's okay, _He told her in the odd mind-language that wasn't words or feelings, or a language at all.  
_Really? _She replied. She remembered what the Doctor had taught her, and hid her subconscious and the lower levels of her conscious from him. The Doctor smiled proudly, and Rose felt it. And then she realised that she was in the Doctor's mind, not the other way around. She was shocked, because she never imagined that he would let someone so close. The Doctor's thoughts became hesitant.  
_Is that okay?  
_Rose just let her emotions reply (which is really what she would have done anyway). Their minds were like waves in a bowl, turning and splashing twisting with each other.

So they stayed still, enjoying each other's proximity. Rose's mind whooshed through the Doctor's head, looking at everything he'd let her see. She knew that for someone else, hearing about this, it may seem rude or invasive, but she also knew that the Doctor wouldn't let her see anything he wouldn't say aloud. She wasn't learning anything new, but she was experiencing it differently. She was experiencing _him_ differently.

At the same time, the Doctor and Rose had thoughts that made them both glad their mental doors were shut. But the feelings still leaked through. It was something new in their combined ocean of thoughts. Something untraceable, but definitely there. They both tried to dismiss the feeling as just friendship, but more leaked through until it got more than friendship, more than the very best of friends.

After a few minutes of telepathy, they both understood the feeling. They both knew that the other knew as well. But neither would address it. They stayed like that as long as they could manage, knowing all too well that this rather blissful moment would have to end.

In the conversations after, the two never settled on whose thought it was. Rose was sure that it was the Doctor's thought that changed things between them. The Doctor, of course, vehemently denies this.

Either way, the thought was thought, and that's what matters. Three words flickered through their minds - or at least, the closest thing you could get to words in telepathy.  
_I love you.  
_And suddenly, Rose jumped on the Doctor, kissing him forcefully. She felt his surprise - both through his physical reaction and his mind - but it only took a second before he returned the kiss. Rose let all her carefully constructed barriers down, even though she knew the Doctor wouldn't.  
_Sorry, _He told her, but Rose didn't mind. She didn't need to tell him that she accepted that some thoughts were his and his alone. He already knew.  
_Rose, _He said, thinking her name clearly, _we should stop. This is wrong, wrong, wrong, and you know it._ She did know it, unfortunately. But she could also feel that the Doctor was enjoying it, so she pushed that fact in his face, and continued the kiss.

It didn't take long for the Doctor to give up on his rules, and Rose was glad when he did. The kiss changed, and their thoughts changed. The Doctor unlocked some of his doors, to Rose's surprise, and she hesitantly but gladly searched through them. At the same time, the Doctor kissed her back properly. He was no longer standing still, shocked, but instead his hands wound up her back and he pulled her closer, a feat Rose didn't think was possible.

The kiss ended, as all things do, and the pair pulled apart, leaving their hands entwined. The Doctor flicked a few switches on the console, then turned to face Rose with a glint in his eye.  
"Where to next, Dame Tyler?" He asked, his thoughts echoing the question.  
"Somewhere adventurous, Sir Doctor." Their voices sounded odd after such a long telepathic conversation.  
"Well then." Images of thousands of planets flickered through the pair's mind; Rose stepped back, shocked. "Sorry, that's bit too much information at once for you." He said, grinning. His thoughts added, _I'm not used to… well, this. I'll have to be careful how much of my amazing Timelord brain I use now. _He didn't mention she was only in a small part of his mind, seeing only a tiny fraction of what he was actually thinking at that moment. The important fraction, mind you. Though, Rose being Rose and oddly good (for a human) at searching through his mind, she probably already knew that.  
"Oh, shut up." Rose said aloud, at the same time mentally asking if she could pull the 'go' lever. The Doctor grudgingly conceded_ (only because of that kiss, Rose Tyler) _and finished putting in the last of the coordinates. He stepped back, allowing Rose to walk over to the console. She shared the mental equivalent of an excited smile, then dramatically pulled the lever. "Aaand, off we go!"

* * *

_Hello! Oh, another short story that I shouldn't be writing. Oh well, hope you liked it.  
Bit different to what I normally write - no dialogue! (well, close enough)  
And a proper Ten/Rose kiss! Don't think I've ever written that before._

_Anyways, remember to review, please!_


	2. Three Telepathic Incidents: Epilogue

There are many reasons why the Doctor denies that the thought was his.

He boasts about self control and the fact that his psychic barriers were far too strong to let _that _through (which makes Rose happy, because it implies that the thought was there in the first place).

He still hasn't said those three words, out loud or otherwise. But Rose doesn't care. Because she knows that it's not the Doctor's way to say those things. Which is, admittedly, why she is so sure that it was his thought; because she wants it to be. Because if she imagines that it was him (and every time she thinks about it the words seem more word-like, and more in his voice) then she can feel better about saying it herself.

The first real time Rose said it, the Doctor barely noticed (in his defence, they were kissing at the time, which, as the Doctor has said multiple times, is _very _distracting). In fact, Rose had to repeat it twice, pushing it through with her thoughts as well, before he replied with a simple "Me too."

They then resumed kissing, even more passionately.

Which made Rose wonder if he was saying that he loved himself, or that he loved her. Not that she minded, because she was in his mind at the time, and if that was anything to go by the Doctor was quite happy that she'd said such a thing. They spend quite a lot of time telepathically linked. Almost all the time, actually.

Really, the Doctor may as well have just said it.

With all his running around and saving planets and people and the Earth (the Earth gets a special mention because it has a nasty habit of getting into trouble far more often than it should. The Doctor blames the relatively new intergalactic highway that misses the Earth by mere lightyears - in fact, if it hadn't been for the Doctor, the highway would've gone straight through the Earth, and the Earth would be no more), the Doctor somehow managed to always put Rose first. The Doctor would let the universe burn if it meant Rose was happy and safe. Almost.

Rose appreciated that he loved her. Even though he'd never say. And Rose was fine with that. Because she loved him regardless.

The Doctor loved her too. Though that fact was hidden quite deep in his mind. Even then, it _did _manage to leak through occasionally (mainly when they were kissing, which seemed to happen more and more often). After all, even the Doctor only has so much self-control.

Not that they ever went much further than kissing (though, admittedly, Rose had entertained the thought occasionally, and occasionally the Doctor would notice such a thing, and his self-control would have to kick in again). It just wasn't what they did.

Not that he hid his love because he was embarassed.

Really, he told himself, he hid it for Rose. Didn't want her getting the wrong idea.

Though that was a bit too late now.

Not that she _did_ have the wrong idea.

He didn't want it to be hard on her (or him) when it ended. Because it would.

But, at the moment, it was far from over.

So, he did admit that he loved her - in every way possible without actually telling her.

Which was more than enough for Rose.

* * *

_Heh, I updated. I didn't expect to continue this, but I felt like I had more to say.  
And then tomorrow I'll probably realise that there's more I could write (how could you run out of stuff to write about these two?) and I'll write more._

_That's not an update promise! It's still a oneshot. Mostly. _

_So, please review! :D _


	3. We Just Might Get That Dinner After All

"Looks like we might get that dinner after all. Just like you wanted." Said the Doctor with a grin. Rose sighed.  
"Yeah, who said romance was dead?" She asked sarcastically, gesturing with her head at their surroundings. The two were strapped to chairs, facing each other, with a table in between them. They were bound so tightly, with their hands strapped to their sides, that the best either could do was move their heads.

The aliens had seemed so friendly. Which was why Rose was annoyed; she'd forgotten the first rule of travelling with the Doctor: the nicer it is, the more likely it is to kill/maim/eat/destroy/kidnap you. And these aliens seemed to be willing to do all those things. They also had rigid customs, the Doctor had explained earlier, so before they could be killed/maimed/eaten/destroyed/kidnapped, they had to sit through a customary 'welcome to the planet' dinner. Against their will.

The Doctor had also explained that they were respectful of outsiders' customs, which Rose was seriously doubting; though it did explain the candles, fine china and frilly white tablecloth. And the fact that they were alone, apart from the butler-alien who was due to pop in any moment and deliver them their food.

"Rose, I don't think we're exactly what you would call a 'romantic' couple." He said, opening up the telepathic link between them and strolling into her mind as easily as he would stroll into the TARDIS. It annoyed Rose, sometimes - not the Doctor being in her head, but the fact that he could just walk in without the slightest bit of effort, and her, being stuck as a non-telepathic human, could do nothing but wait until he chose to. She couldn't even keep him out (though she was sure if she asked, the Doctor would leave); she tried once, and had suceded for two seconds before the Doctor broke through. But those thoughts were far from her mind, and the Doctor's smile slipped slightly as his mind mingled with hers.

"_Couple?_" She said, the level of shock in her voice no where near the level of shock in her head. The Doctor's eyes went wide.  
"Well, I- I mean, we- um," He stammered, and on some level Rose was amused to find that his thoughts were just as coherent as his words.  
"Are we a couple?" She whispered, leaning in - or at least, she would've lent in, if it wasn't for the far too tight ropes tying her to her chair. The Doctor desperately wanted to scratch the back of his neck, like he did when he was nervous, but couldn't.  
"No! No, no." He said hurriedly, his thoughts only very slightly contradicting the statement. The disappointment that flooded Rose's mind surprised him, and she chuckled.  
"Doctor, I don't think that with what we do-" a montage of the two of them kissing flowed through the Doctor's rather confused mind "-we could be anything but a couple." Rose pointed out. "If you want to be, that is." She added nervously, noticing that his thoughts were no less tangled than when he first said 'couple'. Rose then mentally added that she really didn't mind what they were, as long as she was with him. They could be just friends, and she wouldn't care (though she had a feeling the Doctor might).

_Do you want to be a couple? _He asked. Rose noticed that he had carefully sealed away the majority of his mind, and that he was thinking actual words at her, from behind his reenforced mental doors. Rose didn't like that, and she spent a good seven seconds (seven seconds, thirty-three milliseconds, twenty nano seconds - not that the Doctor was counting) mentally pouting at him.  
_If you want to, _she replied nervously, suddenly realising what a tipping point their relationship was at. A one-way tipping point - either it was going to fall apart (which Rose didn't think she could bear) or it was going to continue on (almost) as normal.  
_I want to if you want to, _he thought. Rose's thoughts became slightly amused.  
_This could go on for a while, _she pointed out. The Doctor chuckled and Rose felt a little waft of feeling float across the link. _We could be both. Neither. _Rose tried. Avoid the issue. Be a couple and not a couple at the same time.  
_I had a friend, called Erwin Schrödinger. He would've loved this couple-but-not-a-couple stuff, _the Doctor informed her, hoping to lighten the mood, and change the subject.  
_The guy with the cat. _Rose felt the Doctor's surprise (and was glad that he'd let down at least some of his barriers). _What? You've babbled about him before. I do listen to you, _she said, whispers of the word 'sometimes' echoing after her comment. The warmth that flowed through her mind was rather wonderful, and Rose decided that it was the Doctor's equivalent of 'I love you'.  
"Now why would you think that?" Asked the Doctor aloud, finally grinning again.  
"'Cause it's true." Teased Rose.  
"Yeah, well." He replied, with the closest thing to a shrug he could manage. Rose was sufficiently shocked, but the Doctor just smiled (_seductively - no, NOT seductively! Damn mind-reading Timelords_). He raised his eyebrows ever so slightly, and said, "I'd better start to figure out how to get us out of here, then?"

* * *

_So, okay, it's not a oneshot anymore._

_Also, just a little note: with the telepathic thought speaking stuff, the words aren't words, it's just the translation of their thoughts, to make it simpler (for you to understand and for me to write). Exept for where specified (for a bit in there the Doctor was "thinking actual words at her", if that makes sense)_

_Anyway, it'd be great if you reviewed this and told me whether you wanted more ...not chapters. It's like, a collection of related oneshots. I dunno.  
Tell me if you want more. :D _


	4. Dinner's Epilogue

The Doctor did regret using the word 'couple'. You would've thought that after all these years, he'd finally learn to think before he spoke.

But maybe that was just Rose's influence.

He'd blurted it out without thinking, because it seemed so natural to say it. To assume they were a couple.

Rose did have a point after all; with all the kissing they'd been doing lately...

The Doctor had to apologise. Properly. And why stop at today?

So he walked over to Rose, who was quietly enjoying a cup of tea. He took her hand, without saying a word, then and placed his fingers on her temples.

He floated into her mind gently, and Rose was happy to see him there; her mind gave his a telepathic hug, but she was quick to notice that the Doctor was detached and drifting. After a moment, the Doctor's thought cloud broke down and rained. He apologised, for everything that had ever gone wrong, for that day, for the danger that had passed and the danger that was to come; and finally, he apologised that time was not forever.

They stood for a few minutes, until the sombre mood began to wear off. Rose sighed, then smiled slightly.

"You stupid alien." She said.

And then she kissed him.


	5. Human For Half A Day

_Note: This isn't set in the same universe as the other chapters I've got up. Now, continue:_

"Rose," the Doctor explained, "I'm going to need to become human. Just for a little while, while we sort this out, okay?"  
"Become human?" She asked, obviously confused.  
"Using the Chameleon Arc. I'll change my DNA... but, I'm going to have to forget, Rose. I'll remember again; my Timelorrd-ness will be stored in this-" he held up a round silver object, "fob watch. Just get me to open it, and I'll be all back to normal."  
"Okay, Doctor..." Rose replied uncertainly.  
"Rose, you have to understand that I won't be the Doctor. I'll be John Smith; the Arc will provide me with memories of a human life. Maybe some of our adventures may leak through, as dreams, but I'll be really, really human. I - John Smith - he won't know he's the Doctor. He might not want to come back. When I come back, it's like regenerating. I keep the memories, you can tell him that. And, I want you to know, John Smith'll be me still, kind of. Just the human part. So I still might love bananas and edible ball bearings - and I swear, Rose Tyler, if you let me eat a pear I will be very annoyed." Rose managed a chuckle. "And one more thing; it's going to hurt me."

"Here you are, John." Rose set the tea down on the table beside John Smith. Who, she had come to realise very quickly, wasn't quite the Doctor.  
"Thank you, Rose." He paused for a moment. "Rose, I had the strangest feeling just then." He informed her. "Why, I just looked at you, and I had this feeling that once, a long time ago... No, no, it's silly. Probably just one of those ridiculous daydreams; I've had them twice today, would you believe?"  
"Oh, come on John, I don't care how silly it is." Rose smiled. She really did like John; he was like the Doctor, in a way. She still did desperately miss her stupid alien. Though, at least John had some social skills.  
"Well, I had this silly feeling, like I... like I loved you." He admitted, scratching his neck while he gauged Rose's reaction. She stood up and grabbed his hand, pulling him up as well.  
"Oh, Doctor," she said, quite forgetting the situation, and kissed him passionately. The fob watch fell out of his pocket and clattered to the ground. Rose stopped kissing John to pick it up, then turned back to face his very confused (but not entirely unhappy) eyes. "Sorry, Doctor, but I think we're cutting your human time short." She said, and opened the watch for him. Without a word, he looked down into the watch. Golden light flowed over his face, and there was a few moments when Rose wasn't sure what was happening. Eventually, the golden light came to an abrupt stop, and the Doctor snapped his head up suddenly.  
"Hello, Rose." He said pleasantly. "Alien again already?"  
"You don't remember anything?" She asked incredulously.  
"Give me a moment." He said. "Needs a few seconds to translate from human to Timelord. Like reformatting a hard... drive..." The Doctor trailed off, and it was obvious he'd remembered his brief time as a human. "Oh." He said.  
"Yeah. Oh." Rose agreed, then repeated her movements from before, leaning in to kiss him. This time, however, the Doctor was fully expecting it; but he didn't have the self control to pull away. Instead he moved with her, encouraging her, kissing her back.  
"Oh, Doctor," she said, and the Doctor muttered something about deja vu. She ran her fingers through his hair and sighed. They pulled away for long enough for Rose to say "I have wanted to do that for such a long time,", and the Doctor said something about this being wrong, so wrong. Rose just smiled and replied with "Don't you know it," and another passionate kiss.

* * *

"So, after all this time, all it took was half a day with you as a human to say that you loved me?" Rose said crossly, as she walked into the TARDIS. The Doctor followed her nervously.  
"Well, in my defence, it _is _a very human thing. Timelords don't exactly 'do' love." The Doctor replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Half a day." She repeated.  
"Do you want me to take it back?" He asked, feigning innocence, knowing all too well what the answer would be.  
"No!" She said quickly. The Doctor grinned. "No, I just would've liked to hear it a bit earlier, that's all. Or, at least under better circumstances." She said, eyeing him. "Half a day, and you didn't even remember who I was properly." The Doctor grinned a apologetic half-smile, and Rose sighed when she realised that there was no way she could be mad at him for very long. The Doctor seemed to realise this too, and he grinned triumphantly. "Don't do love?" She repeated. "How can you not do love?"  
"It just wasn't part of life." He said with a shrug.  
"Then how did you, well, you know... make more Timelords?" She asked, not believing that they were going into this subject. The Doctor chuckled.  
"We had a machine, called the loom. It quite literally spun out the genetic code for the Timelords, grew us. Made the right amount for each 'family'. Chose the best genetic material too, and kept a record of all the Timelords and their regenerations."  
"Seriously?" Rose asked.  
"Yeah. Not me though." He lifted up his shirt slightly. "Look, bellybutton." Rose eyed him skeptically. "Loomed Timelords don't have bellybuttons. No umbilical cord, you see? Oh, I was teased at the Academy. They grew out of it though." The Doctor shrugged.  
"You were never really like them, were you?" She said, not so much a question as a statement. Rose stepped closer to him, and he took a half step toward her. They were now practically in each others' arms. "Took to the stars instead. Made a difference."  
"Took to the stars," he sighed, "in a stolen TARDIS. Always running, even from my own people." He said sadly, wrapping his arms around Rose's waist.  
"Stolen?" Rose put her arms around the Doctor's shoulders.  
"Oh, shush." He said, and kissed her.

* * *

_Before you say anything: I now know (after some research) that the Doctor was indeed 'loomed' or whatever it's called. I decided to make the natural born part up, because I wanted to. Ah, the wonderful world of fan fiction._

_I didn't want to make a whole new story for just this little chapter, so I'll put it in here._

_Review, pleeeeaaase!_


End file.
